


Weekend Sleepover

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Futanari, Incest, Master/Slave, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby stood in front of her step-sister’s house, biting her lip and sighing as she went over a mental list of everything she had brought. “Game console, controllers, scroll, toothbrush, toothpaste, chargers, and clothes. Yeah. I’ve got everything…” She shook the backpack in her hand lightly with each item, counting as she spoke. As she finished her sentence, the young girl could feel her cock growing erect and pressing against her panties. “And a hard cock that’s full and won’t be emptied any time soon...right…” Shaking her head and adjusting her clothes to hide her cock, she rang the doorbell to the home and waited for her blonde sister to answer the door. “Luckily, I can fix that once this sleepover is finished…”   
  
Yang threw the door open with a yawn, standing there for a moment in nothing but a pair of jean booty shorts and a golden zip-up hoodie that covered her chest. Even if the jacket was open, the view of her nipples was hidden from the crimsonette. “Ruby?” The blonde asked through her yawn. As soon as she realized it was indeed her silver-eyed sister, she wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. “I had hoped it was you!~”   
  
“Yeah, hey, Yang!~” Ruby cheered, hugging her older sister back with a smile, feeling those familiar warm hands find their way to her rear and squeezing both cheeks. She was about to yell and scold the blonde for it, but fell silent as she saw the stacked mother standing behind her with an equally tired look on her face. In that first moment before even hearing the woman’s voice, Ruby took note that Raven was holding a metal spatula over her shoulder and had a bored look in her red eyes. As her eyes speedily drifted down the older woman’s body, she could feel the blonde squeeze her ass again. However, she was too focused on the older woman’s black laced panties to say anything to her sister.   
  
“So this is the girl Summer gave birth to? She’s smaller than you said, Yang.” Raven spoke in a dark, but motherly tone to her daughter, tapping the spatula on her shoulder as she stood there. “Well, don’t just stand there. Come on in. You’re welcome to use our house as your own for the weekend before we take you back home.” Grabbing those golden locks that Ruby was so familiar with, Raven pulled Yang off the young girl and brought her into a quick hug. She didn’t seem to notice that she squished the younger girl against her large breasts as she closed the door behind her.

 

Ruby, on the other hand, did notice and instantly felt herself get excited and just wanting to squeeze the soft mound her face was pressed into. Despite the blush on her face and the blood rushing to her cock, the crimsonette got lucky and avoided doing such a thing before watching the older woman make her way back to the kitchen. “Um… Miss Raven? What are you cooking?” She headed to the other side of the house, following behind Yang as the blonde showed her to the spare room.   
  
“Just something simple. Eggs, toast, sausage, and the like. Any requests?” After a moment of silence, she figured Yang had already pinned Ruby to the bed and started making out with her. “Well, I’ll make a little extra in case the girls need some energy afterward.”   
  
Setting her things up in the spare room, finally able to be away from the two sexy- normal… normal women, Ruby was able to relax and set up the things she had brought. Knowing she was alone, the young girl fished out her cock and let it breathe as she plugged her scroll into its charger. The moment she she plugged it in, she could feel the device buzz and hear the shower turn on a second later. Thinking that was a bit strange, the silver-eyed girl took her time in checking the text that she got. She opened it to a picture of Yang standing in the mirror beside the shower in nothing but a towel, nearly letting it slip from her grasp. “Fuck, Yang… What am I supposed to do with this? Your mom is downstairs…”

 

“Ruby! Yang! Lunch is ready!~” Raven’s loud voice echoed through the entire house as she set the girls’ plates, making her way to the couch in the living room.   
  
“In the shower, Mom! Will be out in a minute!” Yang called from the shower in just as loud of a voice, making Ruby sigh and put her scroll away.

 

Without saying anything, the crimsonette headed back downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing her plate and eating. However, a quick look up from her plate and she could see the older woman sitting across from her with a smile on her face. “Thank you for letting me stay Miss Raven.” Had to stay polite, even for your sister’s mother after all.   
  
“Just Raven will work.” The mother said, keeping her smile. She noticed the mood around the younger girl had changed compared to when she had come inside their home, as if something was wrong and she didn’t wanna say anything. “What’s wrong, Ruby? Something seems off.” The woman stretched her arms behind her head as she asked the question, popping her bones in the process and almost letting one of her breasts slip free of her bra as her back arched.   
  
“Well…” The young girl took a deep breath as she did her best not to make it obvious that she was staring at Raven and hoping her breasts would pop free of her bra. “... Yang’s always done this thing at school where she’d tease me somehow and for some reason, I thought she wouldn’t while I was here. Yet she sent me a picture of her in the shower a minute ago.”   
  
“So why’s that a bad thing? My daughter’s a sexy young woman. Are you just not into women?” The black-haired woman sounded confused by the confession, trying to rack her brain over why this young girl wasn’t interested in her daughter. “Oh! Right! I was there when you were born. Does Yang know about your cock?”   
  
“Yeah…. She does. It’s just that she and I have never done more than kiss and I haven’t been able to cum in almost a month. I’d be scared if we did anything, condom or not, I’d get her pregnant. Or somehow screw up our friendship.” Her eyes never left her plate as she confessed to the woman, worried about what Raven was going to say to her.

 

Raven just chuckled at the young girl’s words, finding them both humorous and sweet. “Ruby, that’s both very sweet and very stupid of you to think.” She knew she had the young girl’s attention as her silver eyes shot up and met her red ones. “Do you really think Yang would be the type to let your friendship change at all other than into an actual relationship if she was being serious?” As she spoke, she slipped her foot along the young girl’s thigh, teasing her just slightly as she watched the girl gasp and bit her lip. She didn’t give the girl any more time to react as her toes spread and started rubbing the crimsonette’s quickly hardening shaft, smiling to herself as she felt the heat between her toes. “My Yang’s a bit of an airhead, but she’s a sweet girl. At least until she gets a bit of alcohol in her system. Then she becomes a submissive slut for just about anyone who’s stronger than her.~”

 

Ruby just gasped as she felt Raven’s toes massaging her throbbing shaft. Words were at a loss to her as she felt Raven’s warm foot move to the underside of her cock, forcing the toes to her tip and massaging the underside of her cock with the sole of her foot. The young girl did her best to keep from moaning like a bitch in heat as the heat from Raven’s foot teased her rigid member. “Raven… I…”   
  
“Shhh. Shhh. Keep quiet, girl. You’ll be letting Yang know if you get any louder.~” The woman continued to tease the younger girl’s cock, with a gleeful smile on her face. She wasn’t going to say anything to either Ruby or Yang, but the older woman was growing wet and excited from teasing this young girl. She could always fuck her daughter into a moaning mess any time she wished, but this was something new and exciting. Almost reminded her of when she was dating Taiyang for awhile. “You’re so hard, Ruby.~ Do you wanna cum just from my foot? You naughty, naughty girl.~ If you were my child, I’d have to punish yo-” She stopped as she felt the young girl buck her hips into her foot, silently submitting to the pleasure that was overtaking her.   
  
“Hey, Ruby? I’m out the shower, feel free to get in.” The blonde’s voice rang through the house like a siren as she came down the stairs and into the kitchen in nothing but a towel. The moment her lilac eyes met silver, she watched Ruby get up from the table and dash out of the room in a flurry of what appeared to be rose petals. However, no petals seemed to fall to the floor or around the room.   
  
“Thanks, Yang!” Their visitor’s voice came into the kitchen as she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Standing in the bathroom and leaning against the sink, Ruby stared herself down in the mirror, breathing heavily and noticing a small amount of sweat on her face. “Fuck…” She started reliving the pleasure in her head, biting her lower lip as she started grinding against the sink. After a moment, Ruby stopped and stripped herself down, taking a nice cold shower. Even though she could feel her member throbbing and in need of release, the crimsonette did good and worked through the frustration, not masturbating under the water as she washed her body. “You can do this, Ruby…. They are both sexy women, but you can do this… Just hold off until you get home and then you can use your toys….” As she ran her hands through her hair, she could’ve sworn she’d heard a thud from downstairs followed by what sounded like the blonde’s voice screaming out in pleasure.

 

After a bit longer, the small girl stepped outside the shower and dried herself off, getting dressed and opened the bathroom door. As soon as the door was opened, she could hear the blonde’s voice screaming alright.   
  
“Please, please, Mistress! I’m sorry for being such a bad girl! Punish me to your heart’s content!~”

 

As the crimsonette finally got to the stairs looming over the living room, she remained hidden as she watched the two, eyes wide and cock once again throbbing. Ruby silently sat on the edge of the stairs and watched as Raven outright slapped her daughter.   
  
“You think I wasn’t going to already?!~” There was rage and love in her voice, as she was looming naked over Yang, who was only in just her towel still. “Right. Got ahead of myself. The safe word is Remnant. Got it?”   
  
“Got it.” The blonde smiled and leaned up just enough to kiss her mother, smiling as their lips met.   
  
Letting her submissive daughter have her moment, Raven smiled into the kiss before outright slamming her against the couch and throwing the towel off of her. Ruby and Raven both listened to the sharp gasp that left the blonde as the black haired woman smiled widely. “You dare bring a young sexy thing like that into my home and don’t tell her that you’re my pet? You Mistress’s belonging?~” Raven didn’t hit Yang this time, only reaching into her hair and nearly throwing her sideways on the furniture, forcing the girl onto her side. Before giving the blonde any time to answer, she sat over her, planting her wet cunt on the girl’s mouth and forcing her daughter’s nose into her triangle-designed pubes. “Well, you know what? For your insolence, you’re going to make me cum right here on the couch while she’s in the shower. You’re going to show her who’s slut you are as soon as she gets out of that bathroom, with your face covered in my juices.~”   
  
If someone was able to make an agreeable sound with their tongue buried inside a pussy, Yang managed to make it happen. Having been forced to eat her mother out an uncountable amount of times now, she knew exactly what spots to hit to force the woman into an orgasm faster than normally. She reached her hands up to gently grab the older woman’s hips to keep her in place, but flinched and dropped them as she felt a quick slap come across her lower lips. Moaning into her mother’s wet lips, Yang managed to hold herself together as she did her best to work the woman over.   
  
“That’s the way, stay enthusiastic as you eat me out like you wish you could do to that sister of yours.~” Raven tangled her hand in those blonde locks and pulled the younger girl snugly against her snatch. “And don’t you dare stop until I tell you to.” With her free hand, the mother slapped her daughter’s thigh over and over, making the girl flinch and moan to the pain as her tongue never left her hole. “Mmm, fuck.~ Keep doing a good job like this and I might let you eat Ruby’s cum out of my cunt after I fuck her!”   
  
Ruby, on the other hand, mindlessly watched the two of them, licking her lips as she watched the show before her. Mother and daughter fucking like lesbian master and slave. Without realizing it, the crimsonette’s hand had drifted into her underwear and started slowly stroking her cock as she watched. She couldn’t really see her blonde sister’s face, but she had a strong feeling she was enjoying being forced under her mother’s cunt and having her thigh slapped enough to leave clear marks.

 

Raven continued to grind her cunt on her daughter’s cheeks, smiling and already starting to breathe heavily as she felt the blonde’s tongue slither around every inch of her inner walls. “That’s the way, you slut! I bet you’re thinking of having Ruby grinding against your face, aren’t you?~ Or maybe you want her to just be fucking your useless pussy while you eat me out.~” The black-haired woman smiled as she felt Yang’s lips curve into their own smile and another pleased moan left the daughter’s lips. Once her daughter hit a certain spot, the red eyed woman’s breath hitched as she bit her lower lip, knowing Yang had found one of her sweet spots.

 

Yang noticed her mother’s body twitch when she found the spot and started using her tongue to tease it over and over, smiling and moaning out at the thought of getting her mother off so quickly. Even though all she was doing was licking the inside of her mother’s snatch while her nose was buried in a thin layer of shaved pubes, the blonde would never be able to deny just how wet and needy her quivering cunt was, arousal trailing down her thighs and onto the couch, possibly staining it. However, when she felt said mother get pull herself off her mouth, she whimpered and licked her lips clean of the woman’s delicious juices. “But…”

 

Ruby watched as Yang was slapped once again, on the same cheek as last time. The young crimsonette winced a bit as she saw the red handprint start to already form on her step-sister’s face. She went to open her mouth to speak, to call out to the two for some unknown reason. It was clear that Yang was enjoying the abuse and loved every second of being her mother’s little yellow bitch, but something about the young leader made her just want to tell them to stop. However, as she opened her mouth, what came out wasn’t any words or even a quiet eep. What left her lips was a soft moan that only she could hear. At least, that’s what she thought as neither of the two on the couch turned to look in her direction.

 

Raven’s red eyes, met Yang’s lavender ones as they both shared a smile. A silent moment of peace and love between the two after the rough treatment that the slutty blonde was given. “Yang, you know I love you, right?” She asked, her smile still remaining in place as she moved both her hands down to her daughter’s breasts. Watching her daughter nod, she quickly pinched the young girl’s nipples and twisted them as much as she could without ripping them off, her smile only growing wider. “Good!~”   
  
A sharp gasp followed by a sheer scream left the young blonde as she felt her nipples twisted beyond belief. She managed to keep her smile though and refused to say her safe word through the pain, loving the extent her mother was willing to go to make sure she was enjoying herself without letting her forget who was in charge of her. “M-Mommy!~” She eventually screamed out, her pussy practically draining itself at this point without her actually being sent over the edge by the amount of pain that registered in her mind.   
  
Letting go of one of her daughter’s nipples, Raven smirked and dropped her hand down to Yang’s snatch. “Go ahead, baby. Cum for Mommy. No-” She stopped herself, plunging two fingers into her daughter and instantly curling her fingers to lift the girl’s ass off the couch. “Cum for Ruby. Scream for her like you do when you masturbate at night.~” With her command, her daughter did as told, screaming Ruby’s name into the room and squirting her juices all over the floor and on the other arm of the couch. “Damn!~ My baby really loves that little girl, doesn’t she?”   
  
Yang could only give a soft nod as she continued to smile and twitch to her mother’s touch. After a moment, she felt herself be lowered back onto the couch before feeling a soft pair of lips on her cheek for a moment. “H-Huh…? Did… Did I cum…?”   
  
“You did, Yang. Came and squirted all over the couch and the floor for Ruby.” Raven smiled down to her daughter and slapped her still quivering cunt. “But now it’s time for Mommy to cum to your little sister. So on your knees on the floor. Eat me out like you need it. Shouldn’t take you too long.~”   
  
“Can… Can I finger Mistress instead? And suckle her breasts like the bitch she made me to be?” The blonde’s voice sounded excited at the prospect of being able to finger her mother to orgasm while sucking on her perfect breasts. “Please?~”   
  
“Well, you’ve been a good little bitch for me, so I don’t see why not. Just don’t get used to it. You have to earn fingering your Mistress.” The older woman leaned back into the soaked couch and spread her legs, biting her lip as she felt her daughter’s lips wrap around her left breast in an instant and two fingers tease her lower lips while the blonde’s thumb teased her clit. As she ran her hand through Yang’s hair, she a soft moan left her lips. “Oh fuck.~ You’ve learned just what to do to get me going, haven’t you?” She simply felt her daughter’s lips curl into a smile against her skin before feeling her tongue swirl around her nipple and those same two fingers slip their way into her needy hole. Her breath hitched and grew heavy once again when those fingers started pistoning in and out of her as fast as they could without giving her body time to adjust to them properly.

 

Ruby’s eyes went wide as she suddenly felt like she was going to cum, realizing that she had been clearly and openly masturbating to watching her step-mother fuck her step-sister and teammate. Using all the willpower she had at her disposal, she quickly let go of her throbbing member and clothed herself before dashing off back into the bathroom to try and clear her head. Another moment or two and she would’ve came right there on their stairs and let them both know she was watching. Unfortunately, while in the bathroom, she could still hear the older woman moaning her name at the top of her lungs.

 

“OH, FUCK ME, RUBY! FUCK MOMMY REAL GOOD! JUST LIKE THAT!~” Raven’s voice was loud and clear throughout the house as she rolled her hips and ground her slit against her daughter’s face once again. “You better pray that Ruby’s a better fuck that you are, slut.~”

 

Throwing the bathroom door open, the young crimsonette rushed over to the guest room and threw herself in her bed. No matter what she tried, Ruby wasn’t able to get the thought of that older woman grinding in her lap as she rode her out of her head. Or the thought of Yang waking her up with a blowjob before she leaves, making it a morning to remember. “Come on, Ruby…. Get a hold of yourself…” Throwing her headphones on her head, the young girl sighed and tried her best to disappear into her music, though no matter what she tried, her member stayed rigid as she slept the night away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby was lucky to have gotten to bed when she did. Managing to get away from the lust-filled women of the house, happy to fuck each other even in front of her. At least, that’s what the crimsonette had thought, not knowing that Raven had seen her watching and even masturbating to the sight. Unfortunately for her, though, the mother had indeed seen her and planned to do something about it if Yang hadn’t gotten to her first.   
  
Though, Yang had gotten to her first. Sneaking into her room while her sister was asleep, the blonde smiled to herself and licked her lips. Snuggling up to the younger girl, she placed a gentle kiss on Ruby’s cheek before crawling down her body and giggling as she fished out the girl’s thick cock. “Oh my god, it’s huge!~” The words left her lips like whispers, not even reaching the crimsonette’s ears before going unheard. Without even a shred of hesitation, the young blonde wrapped her lips around her sister’s cock and started sucking it to life, instantly falling in love with the taste it left on her tongue. It wasn’t anywhere near as good as her mother’s cunt, but it was still delicious to her.

 

As the older sister got to work on her younger’s thick shaft, she couldn’t help but smile as she listened to the sleeping girl moan on occasion without waking up. Though, that wouldn’t last long as Yang had finally gotten the member to full attention, grinning and deepthroating the member and lightly gagging on it. The poor girl’s throat spasmed around the girlcock that was lodged within it, wrapping around it like it was trying to conform to the perfect fit. However, the spasming quickly rose the younger sister’s arousal, leaking precum onto her tongue already at the cost of waking her.

 

As Ruby opened her eyes and saw nothing but a dark room and felt nothing significant other than the pleasure that was brought to her dick, she couldn’t help but think she was still dreaming. Leaning back into the bed she was using, getting comfortable, the crimsonette didn’t bother stopping to muffle her moans and instead let them fill and echo in the room. “Oh god.~ Yes, right there!~” Running one of her hands down her stomach and tangling them in the blonde locks she was unable to see, she brought the other to her breast and started playing with it. Every squeeze and pinch of her nipple that she brought herself, another blissful sound left the pleasured girl. It didn’t take much longer until the warm lips that wrapped around her shaft and her own hands brought her to her climax, causing her to buck her hips until her patient sister’s throat. After a few thrusts down the blonde’s throat, Ruby finally let out a near scream of ecstasy as she let out her first load of the day.

 

Yang was quick to swallow down every single drop of cum that she could, having been trained well enough to not let any spill out of her mouth and onto the sheets, though that didn’t stop her arousal from causing a small stain. As soon as she had swallowed every drop of her younger sister’s cum, the submissive girl smiled and giggled to herself, quickly crawling up the bed and planting a deep kiss on Ruby’s lips. “Thank you so much, Ruby!~ I love the taste of your cum!~”   
  
“Yang!? What are you doing in my bed?! I thought I was dreaming!” Of course, the poor girl was confused about what was going on, but that didn’t seem to soften her dick as she watched her sister’s large and full breasts swing in her face. “Why were you giving me a blowjob?!”

 

“Well, why not, Ruby? I saw you watching my mother and I last night…. Plus, I’ve always wanted to suck you off.~” The blonde smiled and adjusted her position so that her breasts hung in Ruby’s face and her hips sat just a bit higher than the crimsonette’s cock. “I mean, you’ve always wanted it too, right, Sis?” Her smile quickly faded as she watched her younger sister look away from her, a red glow to her cheeks to show her embarrassment to the question. “Oh… I didn’t think you’d be that embarrassed by me asking that. I’m… I’m sorry, Rubes!”   
  
  
“No, no! Yang, don’t be sorry! I just… I didn’t even know you wanted to do something like this. I mean, we’re sisters!” The younger of the two gasped slightly as she felt Yang grab her hand and guide it along her body.   
  
“My Mistress told me to please you in the best way possible, Rubes. So, that’s what I’m here to do. And I want you to be in control of me just like Mother is. I don’t care what you do to me. Hurt me, choke me, pin me down, put me in my place. Just be in control of me.” Without waiting for a response from her younger sister, Yang quickly placed Ruby’s hand against her ass and rested her breasts against the crimsonette’s face. Unfortunately for her, just as she started to feel the younger girl’s tongue start playing with her nipple, she could hear the door to the bedroom open and her mistress’s sigh of disappointment.

 

“Slut, what did I tell you when I said you make her happy? I said to do it before breakfast was ready. Well, guess what’s ready.” Raven crossed her arms under her breasts, showing to both of the girls that she wasn’t wearing anything today. Not much of a change from yesterday, but enough to get both of the sisters excited from seeing her body. “Now, get out of bed and get downstairs. I won’t have you two going hungry while under my roof.”

 

“But, Mistress!” The blonde started to plea, a desperate look in her eyes as she felt Ruby to continue to taste her breasts. “She’s having so mu-”   
  
“Now, Pet! Downstairs! And don’t make me say it again!” The woman’s tone quickly became one of anger and power, warning her daughter that if she didn’t move now, she wouldn’t be able to later. A smile came to her face as she watched Yang stumble out of the bed and rush towards the doorway, trying to get downstairs in a hurry. “I’m sorry you had to see me get like that with her, Ruby. I’m only like that when she actually needs to listen and get things done.” Letting out a soft breath as she heard the kitchen door open, her smile returned and she held her hand out for the crimsonette. “So, will you join us for breakfast, Ruby? I can promise from your own father’s experience that it’s going to be good.”   
  
The silver-eyed girl paused for a moment, utterly confused by what she just witnessed. First the woman’s dominant side, then her gentle one, and now the look in her eyes was lustful as it became clear that the black haired woman was eyeing her still hardened shaft. “Uh… Yeah. Yeah, I’ll go down. Just let me get something on.” Throwing her legs off the bed and setting them on the floor, she did her best to take a moment to compose herself. Unfortunately for her trying to compose herself, she noticed that Raven just kind of leaned against the doorframe in wait for her to get out of bed. “Can I get a little privacy…?” As soon as the words left her lips, something in her gut told her that she was going to regret the question.   
  
“With a cock that large on a little beauty like yourself, no you can’t. I don’t want to take my eyes off of it and I’m not going to.” Raven started walking towards the bed, swaying her hips with each step as she kept her eyes on the young girl. When she finally got close enough to her, she leaned down just enough for her eyes to be level with the crimsonette’s silver ones. “That’s not how things work in this house, and you’ll come to love that fact in due time.” Seeing the girl open her mouth in response, she quickly silenced her by capturing her lips in a passionate and lust filled kiss. The black haired woman’s smile only grew as she felt the younger girl melt into the softness of her lips and the warmth of her hand slowly wrapping around the girl’s throbbing cock. After a moment or two, when Raven pulled her lips away from Ruby’s, the older woman could see the lust filling the younger’s eyes. “Now, won’t you come down to breakfast? I’ll send Yang out to do some grocery shopping and then we can get some personal time in today. How’s that sound?~”

 

“That sounds amazing….” The crimsonette smiled as she felt Raven’s hand glide along the length of her shaft a few times before letting go, stopping as just a bit of precum left her tip. In her mind, she had already cum once to her sister, so there was no harm in letting her attractive stepmother have a shot. Though, as she headed down the stairs behind the black haired woman, it was easy to see the sway of her hips and the jiggle her ass made with each and every step. She had watched Yang’s ass as they walked before, but something about Raven just gave her the vibe that she could give in and still enjoy herself.

 

When they arrived in the kitchen, Raven was the first to notice that her blonde daughter was standing at the stove, making some sausage to go with her eggs. However, the red eyed woman wasn’t the first to notice that Yang was standing there in nothing but an apron, it was the gasp that left her target’s lips that made her realize. “Yang Xiao Long! Just what are you doing? Are you trying to get to watch me fuck your little sister? To see me make her scream and moan louder than you can? Is that it?” The older woman leaned against the doorway and sighed, seeing her daughter blush and look to the floor with a bit of shame. “Eat. I don’t care if you leave or stay, but we need groceries that you are going to have to buy before Ruby leaves. After breakfast, I’m going to show your sister what real pleasure is. She may not want you afterward. Are you okay with this?~”

 

Both of the sister’s eyes went wide as the mother spoke, neither of them thinking that the crimsonette might be that far thrown into pleasure to not even want the blonde anymore afterward. Yang was quick to suck it up though, knowing that she’d always have her mistress mother. Clenching her fists and looking up towards Rave, the blonde nodded and smiled. “I am. If she falls in love with you like I have then she’ll always be home to help out and make Mistress happy. So, with your permission, I’d like to stay to stay and watch you make my little sister the happiest girl in the world.”   
  
“You know what? Let’s skip breakfast. I have the energy to spare and I don’t wanna wait any longer for Little Red over here to fill me up with that thick cock of hers.” Turning around and grabbing Ruby’s hand, Raven swept the girl off her feet and carried her to the couch, gently dropping her on the furniture with a smile. “So, what do you say, Ruby? Should we get started?”

 

The young girl was at a loss for words, not sure how to react or respond to what had just happened to her. But luckily for her, the way her cock throbbed and twitched from the question indicated a clear yes to the older woman, which quickly became clear as the silver eyed girl watched her sister’s mother climb over her and wrap a hand around her cock. A soft gasp left her lips as she felt the tip of her cock slip snugly into the woman’s snatch, almost fitting like a glove with how perfectly Raven wrapped around her. Looking over to her left, she could see her sister already spread and fingering herself as the older woman slowly lowered herself down Ruby’s shaft.

 

A quiet moan left Raven’s lips as she got herself to Ruby’s base, smiling as she looked into the young girl’s silver eyes and seeing the lust and love swirl within them. “What do we have here? Looks like someone is already enjoying themselves.~” Not caring for the obvious answer, she leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on the crimsonette’s lips as she started rolling her hips. By the way the young girl’s cock filled her near perfectly, the black haired woman knew that neither of them would last that long. “It’s been so long since I’ve had such a filling cock inside me!” The older woman started bouncing herself atop the cock that filled her, moaning along with Ruby as it hit her deepest areas and every sensitive spot she had.

 

Below her, the silver eyed girl was already understanding just why the black haired woman said she might never want to fuck Yang again. The mother’s pussy was just too snug, wet, and perfect to leave, especially with how fast the woman bounced on her shaft and squeezed every inch as she did so. The pleasure easily sank into her core of her very being as she felt Raven grab her breasts and tease her nipples, sending her into a pleasure overload in mere moments. The poor girl couldn’t even moan out any words of praise to the older woman, only able to sit back and try not to get overwhelmed too quickly.

 

“That’s right, Ruby. Just lay back and let me be on top. Be a good girl for your mistress and get ready to cum for her! You’re not gonna last much longer anyway.~” Leaning down with a smile on her face, Raven sank her teeth into Ruby’s neck as she pinched the girl’s nipples. Her hips never stopped moving as she felt Ruby throb uncontrollably inside of her, knowing the girl was about to cum for her and that would be just what she needed to be pushed over the edge or her own orgasm. “Who’s your mistress, Ruby?! Scream it to the world and submit to me!~”   
  
Not even ten seconds later, the young girl was at her wits end as the pleasure had been just too much for her. Bucking her hips a few times, she opened her mouth as she came inside of Raven and filled her womb. Unfortunately, nothing left her throat as she came, but that didn’t stop her from being able to hear the older woman moan as she came, clenching around her cock in ecstasy.  After a few moments of panting and relaxing on the couch, the crimsonette felt a hand collide with her cheek, bringing her pain. “Ow!”   
  
“You didn’t moan for your mistress, Ruby! Now, tell me who’s your mistress. Look at Yang and tell her that your cock only belongs inside of me. Then give me a kiss and I will forgive you for disobeying my order.” Raven smiled as she sat up straight, resting her hand on the young girl’s chest. “Go on.~”

 

Ruby nodded and looked over to her sister, happiness in her eyes as she watched the blonde’s eyes go wide. “My cock belongs only inside of Mistress Raven, whenever she wants it and however she wants it.” With her admittance in the open, the crimsonette looked to her Mistress and gave her a passionate kiss. “Forgive me, Mistress?”   
  
“Of course, dear. You did as you were told.~”


End file.
